


Release

by QueenOfCoding



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie has a bad day, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCoding/pseuds/QueenOfCoding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has a bad day and needs to let it all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a bad week and Charlie and Dean are my favorite so I wrote some cute friend stuff to make me feel better.

It was a raining at 3 o'clock, when Charlie’s classes finally ended for the day. She left the computer lab and began on her way home with umbrella in hand. As she walked she recounted all things on her todo list. She had to work on her computer science project, study for her calculus test, and finish her physics paper tonight. Her mind wandered from school work to dinner plans when suddenly she was jerked backward. Her book bag was yanked open, sending her stuff into a puddle. She blinked back tears as she bent down to gather her things. 

“Oh, my bad!” A man said to her with mock sympathy as his friends stood around him and laughed. 

She quickly through her soggy notes and dripping textbook into her back and stormed off. He jogged up next her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“My mistake, really. Here. Let me carry this for you,” he said snatching her umbrella out of her hands before she could protest. 

He spun away from her just as a car drove through a large puddle drenching her to the bone. She snatched her umbrella back. “Leave me alone!” she snapped before turning off that street. She heard their laughter and taunts as she made her way down a back alley. She wanted to scream. Her blood boiled under her skin causing her face to turn an embarrassing shade of red as she fought the tears that threatened to fall.

“You’re almost home,” she told herself. Her nails dug into the pad of her hands as she clenched her fist. 

Once she was on her street, she all but ran through the entrance of her building to her apartment. Her fingers fumbled with her keys as she unlocked the door. As she stepped through the doorway, she threw her keys to the ground, followed by her heavy, wet coat and bookbag, leaving a puddle in the doorway. Her roommate, Dean, was sitting in the living room watching the news when she came in, immediately drawing his attention. She could feel his concerned stare on her as she ran into her room, slamming the door shut and sinking down to the floor once on the other side.

It started with exasperated huffs accompanied by dramatic flailing of limbs, slowly gaining speed until she reached the point of near temper tantrum. Her breathing became jagged as she sucked in short breaths. Angry tears rolled hot and thick down her cheeks. She pulled herself into a tight ball and let loose. Heavy sobs ripped through her leaving her throat raw and scratchy, but she found that the longer she cried, the better she felt. She leaned over and grabbed the pillow off of her bed and began to scream into it, kicking her legs violently followed by a moment of stillness as she cried. She pulled at her wet hair and clenched her jaw. Her eyes were clenched shut so tight that she was seeing white, but the pain felt good.

Finally, when her throat became too sore and her eyes too swollen, she finally calmed herself. In the stillness of the moment, she could hear the echo of her muffled scream. The silence being broken with occasional sniffles and her jagged breathing as it soothed. Her blood that was once pounding in her ears returned to it’s normal unheard pumping and her tears ceased falling. She stared off into space. Her mind trying to remember why she had been so upset, while her body throbbed with release. She slid down the door, until she was lying on her back. Curling in a ball, her numb mind drifted to sleep.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed when she woke up, but she sun was now gone from the sky. 

“Charlie, are you okay?” she heard Dean call from the other side of the door. 

She debated responding, but her throat was sore from screaming and she was extremely uncomfortable in her wet clothes.

“Charlie, please open up. Talk to me,” he repeated. After a brief moment of silence, he continued. “I brought you some tea and honey.”

She finally gave in and pulled herself off of the floor and let him in. She was a mess. Her hair was stringy and matted, her wet clothes clung to her body, and her eyes were swollen and red, but he didn’t comment on it. He smiled at her, setting the mug on the nightstand. He led her to her bathroom, handed her a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and left her to change. 

Her body was heavy and she pulled the dripping clothes off. She slid on the dry clothes and rejoined Dean in her room. He turned down the bed and invited her in, handing her the mug of tea as she settled in, then he sat next to her.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

She breathed in the steam coming from her cup and took a small sip before shaking her head without making eye contact.

“Okay,” he said. “We’ll just sit then.”

Charlie set her mug down on the nightstand and cuddled into her friend who responded with an arm around her shoulders, wrapping her in warmth. After a moment of silence, Charlie finally spoke.

“Why are people so mean?” she sighed. Her voice was muffled by Dean’s sweatshirt. “I just don’t understand.” As her mind raced, she began to work herself up again. 

She felt Dean’s arms tighten around her. “It’s okay. Don’t cry,” he soothed.

She looked up at Dean. Her eyes were red and bloodshot. Dean lifted her chin. “Listen to me. Some people are just mean. There’s no sense to them. They just are. I’m not saying that it doesn’t hurt. But, Charlie, you are so much better than those assholes. They get off on trying to ruin everyone else’s day,” Dean scoffed. “But then, there’s people like you in the world. The people who are so unconditionally kind and loving to those who don’t even deserve it. They have this light that just shines from them, and those assholes, well, they see your light, and they stomp it out until you’re dark and cold like them.” Dean could feel Charlie’s ragged breathing.

“But how do you stop them?” she started to cry again.

Dean thought for a moment. “You’ll never be able to stop them all the way, but if they can’t put your light out, then you win,” he said, pressed a kiss onto the top of her head.


End file.
